In A Flash The Stars Align
by IsItDead
Summary: Warlock, Jim Moriarty is the number one fan of Sherlock Holmes, Violin Prodigy. After four years in the audience, it is no longer enough, and Jim decides to kidnap him and have Sherlock play for him alone. AU Slash Non/Dub-Con MindControl
1. Chapter 1: When It Is No Longer Enough

**This is dedicated to Dark Magical Sorcres, who wanted Warlock!Jim to kidnap Violinst!Sherlock to play music for him alone. I hope that this is along the lines of what you wanted. The title are lyrics from the song Monochrome No Kiss by Y. Chang, translated into English. It is the opening song from the anime Kuroshitsuji. I am listening to it over and over as I write this.**

In A Flash The Stars Align: Chapter One: When It Is No Longer Enough

Jim could hardly stay still. His body a mess of nerves. Though he supposed that was the way that every fan felt before they met the object of their adoration. Jim Moriarty was definitely not like any other fan, though.

It had been around four years ago that Jim had first heard Sherlock Holmes perform. He had heard the talk, about the violin prodigy, but he hadn't paid much mind to the ravings of the humans.

That all changed when the violinist performed at a conference he was attending. Suddenly he was all that Jim could think about, every second waking second of every day, and every sleeping one, too. How the music poured fourth as he guided the bow across the strings. How his pale, slender hands moved like a lover's caress.

Jim had proceeded to attend every single of Sherlock's performances from that day onward. Now though, just watching among all the humans, was no longer enough for him. Even in the very best of seats. He craved for more. He wanted Sherlock to play for him alone.

This is exactly what had led the warlock to this moment. He was in Sherlock's changing room. Hidden by his magic in the shadows.

His magic rushed through his veins like a second heartbeat. Racing along with his pulse. He was nearly dizzy with excitement and anticipation.

He hadn't felt this way in centuries.

The door opened and the young raven-haired man entered. As Sherlock sat down on a chair Jim called upon his magic.

When Sherlock awoke he was laying on a bed in place he had never been before. He tried to remember how he had gotten here, but the last thing he could remember was entering his changing room before the concert, and now he was here. Wherever here was.

He heard a sound and turned to look. That was when he saw the man. He was handsome and looked to be only a few years older than Sherlock, but his eyes seemed much older than that.

"Where am I?" Sherlock asked.

"You're in my home, my dear." The man told him.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm Jim Moriarty and darling, I am your number one fan. Watching you from the audience was no longer cutting it for me. So I brought you here, where you will play for me alone. You will learn a new song every day. I have bought many songbooks for you. I even brought you your violin, so that you didn't have to grow accustomed to a new one." Jim explained. "I'll buy anything you like. Have whatever food you want made. You just can't leave this room."

"Stop this! Just let me leave, you maniac!" Sherlock cried out.

"That is the one thing that I can't do, my love." Jim said softly. "I have business to attend to, but I'll be back later."

Sherlock had opened his mouth to argue, but then it was covered by his captor's. Sherlock tried to pull away from the kiss, but Jim held his face still.

Sherlock was relieved when Jim finally pulled back, hating the man more with every second.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Jim said, then suddenly vanished, leaving Sherlock to stare at the space where he had been with shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Finch And Linnet Bird

**This is once again dedicated to Dark Magical Sorcres, for whom I am writing this for. I am sorry for the delay. I hope that you enjoy this. **

In A Flash The Stars Align: Chapter Two: Green Finch And Linnet Bird

Jim smiled, feeling warm and content as Sherlock played "Green Finch And Linnet Bird" for the sixth consecutive time. He had held the beautiful young man captive for eight days now, performing a new-learnt song for his captor numerous times a day.

Jim eyes drifted from Sherlock's face to those ling, ivory fingers. He was filled once more with longing to have those fingers wrapped around his cock. Little sparks flew from his fingers as his heart raced at the thought.

Jim thought that he'd been very patient do far, only stealing a few kisses from his caged love, but his need to act out on his lust was growing within him every day.

* * *

Sherlock's fingers were sore from performing the pieces over and over again for Jim. He hated the man with a passion for holding him captive here, but it seemed like doing what he was told would be in his best interest. He had after all abducted Sherlock, because he enjoyed Sherlock's violin-playing, who knew what else Jim was capable of.

Though, performing for this madman wasn't too horrible, even in a situation like this, he loved the feel and sound of his violin.

Sherlock hated it when his captor kissed, hated Jim violating his mouth with his own, at least he hadn't attempted anything more than that as of yet.

He stood still as the piece, once more, came to an end. Waiting for Jim to tell him what to do.

He flinched as Jim said his name. "Come here, Sherlock."

Sherlock reluctantly walked to towards the armchair in which his captor was watching him from. When he was within arms reach Jim pulled him into his lap. Sherlock tried to get away, but found that his body would not obey him.

He made a small scared sound and Jim shushed him soothingly. Peppering kisses down the back of his neck. As this happened Jim's hand was gliding down his clothed leg to his zipper.

"Please, stop." Sherlock gasped as his abductor slid the zipper down.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay my love," Jim told him, "I promise this will be good for you."

Tears slid down Sherlock's face as Jim's hand wrapped around his cock.

He felt disgust and self-hatred as his cock began to fill with blood under Jim's ministrations

* * *

Jim smiled as Sherlock's cock hardened in his hand. He stroked it slowly, savouring the feel of the silky flesh. His channelled his Power to dial up the pleasure for Sherlock. Knowing that it had worked when he began to moan between sobs.

Jim loosened the control on Sherlock's muscles slightly, allowing him to arch up into his hand.

Jim moved his hand faster as the tears lessened and the moans increased. Sherlock's breathing quickening.

Jim knew that Sherlock was getting close and he manipulated Sherlock's pleasure centres again.

* * *

Sherlock came with a loud cry, coating Jim's hand. He stared up with blurry eyes as Jim licked his essence from his hand. Then allowed Jim to help him to the bed.

Sherlock could feel that he had control of his own body once more. But he had no strength left after his orgasm to push Jim away. Lying there as the man kissed him softly. His pleasure-numbed mind filled with shame.


	3. Chapter 3: ClapYourHandsIfYouBelieve

**Once again dedicated to Dark Magical Sorces. I hope that this is to your satisfaction.**

**Warning: Mind Control**

In A Flash The Stars Align: Chapter Three: Clap Your Hands If You Believe

Sherlock had grown accustomed to his mysterious captor jerking him off and had soon found, to his own horror, that he filled with excitement when the man appeared in his room, longing for Jim's touch.

He worried that because of this he wouldn't be able to fight if Jim decided to do more to him. That he would just stay in whatever position he put him in and allow the man to violate him.

"Sherlock." That smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. "You're a smart and capable young man, so I presume that you have noticed some different things about me. But you've been here for awhile now, so I think that I should be straight with you. I'm a warlock." Sherlock stared at him. "I have magic, and I've lived for hundreds of years. And I'd like to keep you by my side for hundreds more, forever if possible. You don't have to answer now, but I wanted to put that down on the table. Get it off my chest."

Sherlock was having a hard time processing what Jim had said. He had of course noticed strange things that had happened since he had been here, but magic?

"You're insane." He gasped out.

"If you don't believe me, than I suppose I must give you a demonstration, Sherlock." The words filled him with dread. "You're going to do what I tell you to do like a good boy, okay?" His began to feel strange, tingly and warm all over.

"Come here, Sherlock." To his horror Sherlock found himself walking towards the man without meaning to.

"Kneel." Sherlock's body immediately followed the order.

"Open your mouth." Sherlock filled with fear, he had never given anyone a blowjob before, but he couldn't do anything except open his mouth.

* * *

Jim slowly pushed his cock between Sherlock's lips, groaning at the sight. "Suck." He ordered, moaning as Sherlock began to do so.

He loved the warm, wet heat of Sherlock's mouth, and soon found himself gripping raven curls and thrusting to the root. Ordering Sherlock not to choke. Fucking the young man's mouth with his cock.

He soon found himself coming in Sherlock's mouth, moaning around on order for him to swallow. He pulled out and hauled Sherlock to his feet. He ordered him to kiss back, then crashed his lips against Sherlock's. Loving the feel of his kiss finally being returned and the taste of himself in Sherlock's mouth.

He pushed Sherlock down on the bed. "Are you a virgin?"

His heart raced even faster when Sherlock whispered, "Yes."

* * *

Sherlock couldn't believe how his body was immediately doing what Jim told him to do. He was horrified by it, though he couldn't deny that he had loved the fullness of Jim filling his mouth and throat, or that by this time he was painfully hard, desperate for release.

"Lie on your back." Jim order him. "I want to watch your face as I take your virginity.

He lay loosely on the bed as Jim undressed Sherlock, and then himself. Sherlock felt fear at the thought of Jim's cock inside of him, worried that he would be torn apart.

Jim pushed three fingers into his mouth, ordering him to suck them.

He spread his legs when Jim ordered him to. Gasped as a finger was pressed into him. It didn't hurt like he had expected it to, Jim must have been using his Powers to prevent any pain for Sherlock.

He moaned as another finger joined the first, pleasure shooting through his body as they hit his prostate.

Jim must have given him some control over his own body back, because he suddenly found himself able to writhe on the bed as Jim fucked him with three fingers. Found himself wanting to be filled even more.

He whined when the fingers were removed, feeling unbearably empty.

Jim pressed his cock to Sherlock's hole, but didn't enter him. Sherlock cried out in desperation.

"Beg," Jim told him, "Beg me to take your virginity. Beg me to fuck you until you scream. Until you can't remember your own name. Tell me that you're mine."

"O god...Please, Jim...Please fuck me! Take my virginity! It's yours! I'm yours! So...so yours! Just fuck me! Please!" Sherlock begged.

He screamed in pleasure as Jim thrust all the way in. All thoughts, but "More" and "Fuck" and "JimjimjimJIM!" deserting him as Jim slammed into him again and again.

* * *

Jim fucked roughly into Sherlock. Loved the feel of his tight virgin hole gripping his cock. His movements slamming the bed into the wall.

Too soon they reached their joint orgasm, Sherlock coating his and Jim's chests and Jim's deep inside Sherlock, marking his insides.

Jim and Sherlock kissed slowly as they came down from their world-shaking orgasms.


	4. Chapter 4: Stockholm Syndrome Conundrum

**This is dedicated to Dark Magical Sorcres. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a very long time, dear. I hope that this makes up for it. **

In A Flash The Stars Align: Chapter Four: The Stockholm Syndrome Conundrum

Sherlock hated how is chest ached whenever Jim was gone. How he could barely find the strength to learn a new piece every day, when all he wanted to do was lie on his bed until the warlock returned.

He forced himself to practice, not wanting to disappoint Jim. He didn't think he could bear it if that were to happen.

He mentally chanted that all of these confusing thoughts were from Stockholm Syndrome. Acknowledging that didn't stop him from craving Jim's approval, from longing for the feel of Jim's body against his own.

He wondered if Jim had invisible cameras or audio devices in the room. Flushed with embarrassment at the thought of the man hearing him cry out Jim's name in his sleep.

In between practicing Sherlock paced the room. Anxious to see Jim once more. To play music for him. His cock swelled as he thought about his captor.

He jumped in surprise when he turned to find Jim sitting in a chair. "Play for me, Sherly."

Sherlock quickly grabbed his violin and began to play the newest piece. Eager to please Jim.

* * *

Jim let the music wash over him. Lovely as always, flowing from his talented lover. He avidly watched the way Sherlock moved. Imprinting all of the sensations of those moments to his memory.

When Sherlock played the piece it sounded sensual. That mixed with the perfect beauty of the man himself had Jim's cock rising to attention. He palmed his dick through his trousers.

He would be fucking his violinist hard tonight.

* * *

Sherlock poured his soul into the music. Wanting to impress his one-man audience.

The weight of Jim's eyes on him made the room hot, his pulse racing with anticipation.

When he finished he just stood there and waited for Jim to do something.

"Strip, then get on the bed." Jim growled out with a lust thickened voice.

Sherlock quickly followed the order. Removing his clothes as fast as possible then crawling onto the bed.

* * *

Jim groaned as Sherlock got on his hands and knees without needing to be told to. Loved the sight of all that pale flesh. He squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming already.

He stripped, folding his clothes in a neat pile.

Jim spread Sherlock's cheeks and swiped his tongue over the entrance. Sherlock gasped. Jim thrust his tongue inside. Fucking Sherlock with it as he would soon do with his cock.

He drew back. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name, my dear."

Sherlock squirmed. "Oh, god. Please, please, please."

Jim loved Sherlock begging.

"I need it so badly. Need you. Need your cock. Need you to fuck me. It's all I can think about."

Jim couldn't wait any longer. He summoned slickness for his cock and Sherlock's entrance, then lined himself up.

* * *

Sherlock moaned as Jim pressed into him. Loved the feeling of being filled up by his lover. He pushed back, wanting all of Jim's cock inside of him.

There was a brief pause as Jim waited to make sure that Sherlock was adjusted to the stretch, but then he was pulling out and slamming back in. Sherlock mindlessly whined and begged as he was pounded. The continual stimulation to his prostate rendering him practically incapable of thought.

"You're mine!" Jim told Sherlock as he thrust. "I'm the only one allowed to have this."

"Only you!" Sherlock gasped out.

Jim fucked him harder, licking, kissing, and biting Sherlock's shoulders.

* * *

Jim was taking Sherlock as hard as he could. He loved how Sherlock was nearly senseless with pleasure as Jim fucked him like an animal. There would definitely be bruises on Sherlock's hips tomorrow. Bruises shaped like Jim's fingers.

Sherlock clenched around him as he climaxed. Jim thrust in a couple more times before coming inside of his lover.

Jim manoeuvred them so that they were lying on their sides. Jim spooning Sherlock, his cock still inside. He kissed the back of Sherlock's neck tenderly as they drifted to sleep that way.


	5. Chapter 5: Start From The Beginning

**Dedicated to Dark Magical Sorcres. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get around to editing and posting this chapter. I hope you like this. **

In A Flash The Stars Align: Chapter Five: Start From The Beginning

Sherlock had no idea how he had gone from virgin to cockslut so quickly. What he did know was that he couldn't go five minutes without thinking about Jim's beautiful dick. How it felt inside him, how it tasted.

Sherlock felt disgusted with himself, but at the same time all he wanted to do was spread his legs and beg his captor to pound into him. His hand pressed against the seam of his trousers, but he quickly stopped. He didn't know if he would get in trouble for pleasuring himself.

He lied there sprawled out on the bed naked, praying that Jim would soon come to ravish him.

* * *

Jim happily watched this on the computer. Two of the cameras aimed at the bed. He laughed gleefully as his pet struggled not to get himself off.

He still had a bit of a hard time believing that everything had gone so well.

Jim stroked himself a few times. His eyes locked on the plug that sat on his desk. The one that would soon be inside of Sherlock. He grinned to himself.

* * *

Sherlock's mind was too fogged by lust to do much of anything when Jim appeared in the room. He spread his legs wider apart and whined. Not able to think of anything else, but being taken.

He felt Jim get onto the bed. Moving so that he was over Sherlock.

Sherlock gasped in shock as Jim's cock rammed in. His eyes flying open. Jim was still dressed in his suit, the fabric rubbed against Sherlock's skin as he was fucked.

Being fully naked, while Jim was fully clothed made him feel even more filthy, but at the same time it drove him crazy with lust.

* * *

"You're such a slut." Jim growled out. He had Sherlock's hands pinned to the bed with his magic. "Lying on the bed like that. All naked and stretched out. You're lucky I'm the only one able to get in here, because if other people could they wouldn't be able to resist fucking your tight little ass and you would just whine and take it. Then I'd have to kill them for touching what's mine. Then I'd fuck you over and over until there was no trace of them, until all you could remember was me."

Sherlock moaned as Jim spoke.

"You're my little cockslut. Mine and no one else's! No one can ever see you like this."

Sherlock sobbed in pleasure as Jim hit his sweet spot and he crashed over the edge. Soon Jim climaxed, filling Sherlock with his seed.

* * *

Jim pulled out. Then suddenly something else was being pushed in.

"Butt plug." Jim informed Sherlock cheerily. Then he stood up and tucked his cock back into his pants.

"Don't you dare take that out. I'll be back in a few hours to hear you play a new piece." With that he disappeared.

Sherlock stared the spot where Jim had been. Then he wearily stood up to practise. He gasped as the plug brushed against his prostate. He dressed slowly, trying not to move the plug too much.

* * *

It was amusing to watch Sherlock try to not agitate the plug as he practiced. Jim could see the bulge in Sherlock's trousers. He thought about his come plugged inside of Sherlock. It made his cock swell.

He'd give Sherlock a few hours, then Jim would let himself enjoy his captive again. He pulled his cock out and jerked himself off slowly, he had the time.

* * *

Sherlock was having a very difficult time. The plug kept hitting his prostate and he could feel Jim's essence inside of him.

When Jim finally came back Sherlock was trembling and there was a sheen of sweat on his skin. At Jim's word he began to play the piece.

A minute into the song Jim stood up, Sherlock stared in shock when he got on his knees in front of Sherlock and pulled out Sherlock's cock. Sherlock quaked as Jim's lips wrapped around him.

* * *

Jim sucked hard on the head, then he pulled back and licked softly. Dragging his tongue from root to tip. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit.

Sherlock was still playing, but Jim could tell that he was having a very hard time focusing.

Jim took Sherlock's cock in all the way, moaned around the flesh. Then he reached around grabbed hold of the plug, fucking Sherlock with it has he deep-throated him.

Sherlock came with a loud cry. Spilling down Jim's throat.

Jim sat back down in his chair. "Start from the beginning."


End file.
